A quien seguir
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Dos personas que en realidad admira, hicieron mucho por él en ese momento. —Syaoran y Sakura.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **TRC no me pertenece, son de las increíbles CLAMP.

* * *

**A quien seguir

* * *

**

Y aunque el tiempo y el clima fueran bueno, nada de eso se podía sentir cuando sintió la vista roja frente a él. Los ojos lo miraron con una familiaridad y experiencia increíbles, como si se conocieran toda la vida, aunque eso no era del todo falso, y aún así el más joven no se amedrentó por nada ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de observaciones a su persona.

Las manos se apretaron, agarrando de manera fuerte la espada de madera que tenía en sus dedos, los pies se movieron con gran habilidad y un grito salió de sus labios para poder atacar a la figura mayor y respetable que se encontraba enfrente de él aún con todo el esfuerzo, el más alto sonrió prepotente y con una facilidad increíble, debido solo a la experiencia, se movió de su posición y contraatacó él también desequilibrando a menor y haciéndolo caer.

Syaoran no se molestó por eso, y con más esfuerzo empuñó su espada dispuesto a vencer al maestro que ha tenido ya por tres años seguidos, la admiración que sentía solo podía ser opacada por esos instantes llenos de determinación de demostrar que sus mismas enseñanzas no han sido en vano y aún así, una vez más, Kurogane volvió a esquivarlo con una tranquilidad y soberbia que solo Syaoran había conocido en esa persona.

Se desequilibró totalmente y el chico castaño maldijo internamente el haber pensado por un momento que sería buena idea practicar cerca del lago que había en su ciudad.

—Oye, mocoso —la voz salió victoriosa, llena de burla al ver a su único discípulo ahora mojado por solo tratar de vencerlo. Llenándolo de orgullo en ese momento —Te falta mucho para poder alcanzarme —sonrió prepotente y Syaoran solo pudo sentirse abatido por eso. Salió del agua con su uniforme negro mojado y él empapado de pies a cabeza, se sacó el chaleco y lo exprimió en ese momento ahora sintiendo el agua rodar de su prenda.

Suspiró, aún le faltaba mucho. Pero a figura impotente y llena de confianza se encontraba en frente de él, con el uniforme que debería llevar todo espadachín y el porte confiado que él tanto anhelaba.

Para evitar perderlo todo. Quería volverse fuerte, como esa persona…

—¡Syaoran-kun!

Y Syaoran sonrió, con esa gentileza que solo se podía expresar en sus ojos cuando ella se encontraba y hablaba. La chica de corto y castaño cabello sonrió y su falda se movió al son del viento cuando llegó con los dos chicos que se encontraban lejos de ella. Jadeó contenta y su rostro solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Kurogane-san buenas tardes, me alegra que entrenen hoy también.

Y ella era la única razón por la que él se quería volver fuerte, ser tan fuerte como el hombre que se encontraba enfrente de él y admiraba sobre todas las cosas. Algún día sería como Kurogane, para poder proteger todo lo que quería.

Era su única inspiración, para siempre poder cuidar a Sakura y que nadie la pueda quitar de su lado, para que nadie le hiciera daño.

Kurogane asintió ante el saludo enérgico de la chica y solo sonrió cuando pudo apreciar la "cara de tonto" que el chico tenía cuando esa niña se acercaba, así sería siempre y se alegraba por eso.

—Sakura-san podemos irnos, el entrenamiento de hoy ya terminó.

—¡Syaoran-kun estás todo mojado! Vamos o podrás resfriarte, no sería lindo verte enfermo —Y Sakura siguió regañándolo y Syaoran solo podía sonreír ante esa preocupación. Porque desde hace mucho tiempo lo había decidido, él sería quien la protegería de todo, porque definitivamente la amaba más que nada.

* * *

**"****Para evitar perderlo todo. Quería volverme fuerte, como esa persona…****"

* * *

**

**TBC

* * *

**

Es la frase que se encontraba en el capítulo 209 del manga, simplemente me enamoró más aún por la imagen de Syaoran y Kurogane. Lo sentí con mucho significado, no sé por qué.

* * *


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **TRC no me pertenece, son de las increíbles CLAMP.

* * *

**A quien seguir **

* * *

—¡Kuro-ran, hora de comer!

El mayor a escuchar su nombre dicho de esa forma se molestó de sobremanera, más aún, porque ya era hora del almuerzo y que este lo llamara de esa forma era como si estuviera llamando a un perro para su comida. Y el chico cargaba la charola llena de alimentos mientras sonreía.

Syaoran salió concentrado, mirando la bandeja con comida que tenía en ese momento. Trataba de no hacerla caer, porque pesaba de sobremanera y esta era la primera vez que cocinaba él por su cuenta, aunque estuvo siendo vigilado para que su esfuerzo no fuera en vano.

—¡Syaoran-kun, eso huele muy bien! —Sakura sonrió y corrió para tratar de ayudarle, Syaoran dejó la comida que él había preparado en una de las mesas que había afuera de la casa de Fye, dónde se encontraban celebrando un día más, sin nada más que ponerle a esa fecha.

Fye había cerrado la cafetería que tenía, ese día no había ido a trabajar por la simple razón que Sakura había dicho que pasar un tiempo entre amigos sería muy divertido, sin que esta fuera una fecha especial, porque ella creía que no había necesidad de esperar un día importante para celebrar.

—"Sakura-chan tienes razón" —había dicho Fye mientras sonreía ante el comentario que había dicho la chica en ese momento —"¿Que les parece si mañana hacemos una comida especial en mi casa?"

—"¿En serio, Fye-san?" —Sakura había sonreído contenta e ilusionada por pasar todos un tiempo agradable juntos, el rubio sonrió amable afirmando lo que había dicho. Sakura había dado un pequeño grito contenta.

Pero Syaoran, que trabajaba medio tiempo en ese lugar, había visto a su jefe preocupado, pues ahora no se encontraban en una buena posición que se diga, o eso al menos pensaba Syaoran, pues había visto a Fye algo apurado por dinero, aunque este jamás se lo dijera a nadie.

—"No te preocupes" —le había sonreído, como siempre lo hacía. Fye no le dio importancia a nada y solo escuchaba contento todo lo que decía Sakura sobre pasar un día fenomenal como si fueran una gran familia. Aún así, Syaoran estaba preocupado, sabía que no es buena idea cerrar el negocio cuando más se necesitaba el dinero y que se tome todo eso a la ligera no era bueno. Fye sería el que tuviera el problema, y aunque el mayor sea solo su jefe Syaoran lo consideraba como un amigo, aun gran amigo a quien seguir.

—¡Kuroran, sino vienes no podrás comer! —Gritaba contento Fye, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del mayor. Kurogane se preguntaba por qué demonios él se encontraba ahí y solo pudo retribuirle la mirada de odio a su discípulo quien fue el que lo había invitado al lugar. Syaoran sintió un escalofrío pasar por su cuerpo y reír nervioso.

—Fye-san, harás que se enoje y créeme que eso no es buena idea —trató de aconsejarlo para que no saliera herido, pues la gente que se metía con él no siempre terminaba en buen estado. Fye no entendió pero después sonrió, como si no ocurriera nada.

—Es que es muy divertido molestarlo —y Syaoran negó, ese era justo el problema, aunque le parecía extraño que Kurogane aún no pusiera cartas sobre el asunto, y dejaba que lo siga molestando de esa manera. Quizás porque Fye, de una manera extraña, era muy desesperante como para hacer algo en contra de él.

Aunque no entendía, porque con tantos problemas alrededor Fye podía seguir sonriendo como si nada estuviera pasando, solo para que las personas que se encontraban cerca de él no se preocuparan. No entendía, porque guardar cosas dentro no es bueno para nadie, causa soledad por no haber confianza.

No le gustaba.

—¡Syaoran-kun, mira lo que encontré! —Sakura corrió hasta llegar con él, sonrió contenta y tocó con cariño la cabecita del pequeño animalito que había encontrado. El gato pequeño maulló por ser acariciado.

—Que lindo Sakura-chan, ¿te quedarás con él? —Preguntó Fye mientras se inclinaba levemente para quedar del mismo porte que la niña. Sakura acarició otra vez al pequeño animal pero sonrió con tristeza, negando después de eso.

—No puedo, en el lugar dónde vivo no dejan tener mascotas. Lo lamento mucho gatito —se disculpó con el minino mientras este solo maullaba aunque no entendía nada de lo que decía la chica. Fye llevó la mano a su mentón, pensando por ese pequeño problema.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, si quieres puedes dejarlo en mi casa y podrás verlo todos los días.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió contenta y esperanzada, ahora girando con alegría mientras abrazaba con muchas mas ganas al gatito —¡Te traeré leche todos los días!

Fye sonrió al ver a Sakura contenta y Syaoran hizo lo mismo después, contentos porque cosas pequeñas pudieran alegrar el día de una persona. Así no era toda la gente.

La comida supo bien y Sakura felicitó a Syaoran porque mejora cada vez más en el aspecto culinario, el chico asintió sonrojado y con algo de vergüenza debido al halago que la chica le había dado. Sakura sonrió después de eso.

—Fye-san, aún podemos ir a abrir el negocio el día de hoy, aún no es tarde —pidió Syaoran pero Fye negó.

—Hoy es un día de amigos, no creo que a ellos dos les guste que nos vayamos, después de todo tuvieron que dejar de hacer algo por venir con nosotros —dijo sonriendo y Syaoran dudó un poco, no lo veía de esa manera, pero si Fye decía eso… —Además, no importa lo que suceda, lo único que podemos atesorar son los recuerdos que hemos tenido con nuestros seres queridos, nunca habrá más.

Fye le sonrió y Syaoran dudó ante eso, sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho. Escuchó a Sakura reír porque el minino había pasado su lengua en la cara de ella, aunque se sintiera extraño debido al tipo de lenguas que tenían esos animalitos.

Syaoran sonrió, porque no importaba que tipo de problemas alguna vez él tendría, sabía que Sakura siempre estaría ahí y lo único que lo podría mantener de pie sería ella, y los recuerdos agradables que hubieran realizado juntos.

Recuerdos… era un palabra que en cierto modo podría sonar triste, pero así como estos pueden destrozar en varias ocasiones a una persona, también pueden ser un increíble apoyo en el momento de los problemas, porque ellos te recordarán que no estás solo.

Alguien abrió la puerta del jardín e ingresó un joven feliz de cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono. La sonrisa que cargaba era solo algo común que él tenía.

—Vaya, si habría sabido que iba a ver ese tipo de comida hubiera venido mucho más temprano —Fuuma sonrió, y saludó con su mano. Cada uno lo saludó y Kurogane tan solo asintió.

El invitado se acomodó pero antes de eso entregó un pequeño paquete al chico que siempre sonreía en ese lugar, Syaoran vio todo intrigado a lo que el rubio le sonrió ahora a él.

—No te preocupes, ahora si podré pagarlo —sonrió a lo que Syaoran asintió aliviado cuando comprendió que el dinero que de seguro fue lo que le había entregado era prestado.

No importaba que tan mal estén las cosas, siempre y cuando haya alguien que esté seguro de ti. El dinero es algo reemplazable que se puede conseguir donde sea… los momentos felices no.

—Syaoran-kun, se te pasó la sal en este platillo —Syaoran sonrió, porque circunstancias así no se pueden repetir, y la cara que Sakura tenía en ese momento tampoco.

* * *

**"La amargura, el dolor. Esa persona lo transformó todo en amabilidad…"**

* * *

**END**


End file.
